Bullseye VS Deadshot
Big The Cat 10= Bullseye vs. Deadshot is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel vs DC! Which mysterious Sniper and marksman with deadly firearms will out snipe their competition? Interlude Wiz: Marksmen: Mysterious gunmen with exceptional skill in using firearms to take down their targets. Boomstick: And these two take their their sniping skill to the extreme! Bullseye, the Kingpin's lead gunman ... Wiz: And Deadshot, the man who never misses. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick .. Wiz: And it's our job to anaylze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bullseye Wiz: Born Lester, this mercenary's early life is shrouded in mystery: however it is known that he grew up with his abusive father and set the house on fire in order to try and kill him, but this failed. The hardship endured, causing Lester to become more unhinged ever day. Boomstick: In high school he was unable to join the baseball team due his dark personality, but still managed to join. However, he kept missing the ball, and, in rage, he threw the ball at the batsman's head, killing him. Wiz: After this Lester decided to become a ruthless assassin, donning the name Bullseye for his accuracy. Boomstick: So wait: he gave himself that name? Well, that backstory's pretty shit. Wiz: *Sighing* This led him to become the crime boss Kingpin's lead mercenary Bringing him into conflict with Daredevil Boomstick: He would have many clashes with the Superhero, as well as a fling with the Kingpin's other assassin, Elekra. They turned against one another, and Bullseye killed her. But, during an accident, Bullseye's bones were broken . Wiz: This led him to have them replaced with the virtually unbreakable metal Adamantium. However despite this, Bullseye with severely beaten and then killed ending the assassin however he was brought back with only his sight but lost it in an accident ending his career once and for all he had many abilities Boomstick: He's an Olympic level athlete and combatant able to throw a baseball at 150mph and Fire his tooth at such a force it can go through a man's skull easily beat a man to death with his fists and break handcuffs he also can run extremely quick . Wiz: He can dodge bullets and attacks from superheroes with ease his reflexes are on a peak human level but he is extremely durable following an accident his bones were laced with Adamantium and cover his chest Spine and skull which allows him to take a ridiculous amount of abuse Boomstick: The Adamantium allows him to hit enemies with a lot more force and dish out a lot of abuse and he is quite acrobatic allowing him to take hits from Punisher and several shots to the chest ' Wiz: He can recover faster from fatal injuries and is an expert with using all types of firearms he typically carries pistols around which he can use with amazing accuracy along with a sniper rifle '''Boomstick: He also wields playing cards not to play with his friends but actually use as a weapon able to cut a man's throat with a playing card and carries a seemingly limitless amount of cards to use as well as Shrukiens and knives ' Wiz: He can use Knives to slash his opponents and uses Sai which he took from Elektra and can use it to counter swords as well as use Poison darts and explosives and uses his mastery of Martieux arts to match Elekra Captain America and Daredevil in combat 'Boomstick: As a deadly assassin he is master of escape artistry and is knowledgeable of pressure points making him a formiable combatant But his greatest feat is his ability to use anything he uses as a weapon ' Wiz: He has used paper clips toothpicks pieces of wood chipping his own teeth and nails and even snot he's killed a man with a toothpick through a window thrown bullets and knocked out the Punisher with a paper airplane 'Boomstick: He has thrown bullets at opponents as well as used peanuts as an effective weapon this ability to use everything as weapon makes him practically unstoppable. He also wears Kevlar armour, but he has Wolverine bones? Why the fuck do you need a bulletproof vest if your bones are as strong as the Wolverine's? ' Wiz: With his skills and marksmanship, Bullseye is extremely hard to beat. 'Boomstick: He's fought Captain America, beaten Elektra and Daredevil several times, taken down opponents with literally just his teeth and nails, killed enemies with a single goddamn toothpick, and is so fast he can dodge bullets ' Wiz: However, Bullseye is mentally unstable, which can work against him in combat, and he literally has a massive target on his head, which makes him easy to spot. Also, he does his best work after he's done research on his opponent. 'Boomstick: But with his amazing marksmanship and fighting skill, Bullseye is one fighter not to be annoyed ' Bullseye: You were good, baby... but me... I'm magic! Deadshot Wiz: Floyd Lawthon was born to a wealthy family, but being the second child, he was left in the shadow in his youth by his older brother. '''Boomstick: Floyd's dad regularly abused his wife, and Floyd's brother decided to do something about it: but not in the best way. When Floyd tried to warn his dad, he was locked in the boathouse. He escaped and ran towards his brother, who was about to end his father's life. Man, I had shit parents, but not even I have the heart to do that. Wiz: Floyd aimed his father's hunting rifle at his brother, intending to wound him... Boomstick: But DC characters are all unlucky as shit when they're kids, and he accidentally shot him in the head and killed him. He eventually asked the famous assassin David Cain to train him as an assassin, and he became the famous marksman Deadshot ''' Wiz: Deadshot would go off to become the best shot in the DC universe, and has many above average skills. He's an olympic level athlete, and is fast enough to shoot at Green Arrow before the latter could shoot at him, dodge laser blasts as well as bullets, and dodge a speeding car despite being a few feet away from it. '''Boomstick: He knocked out a guy by using just his damn shotgun, defeated Catman, destroyed a TV by flicking a frikkin' coin at it, and threw a thug into a wall with enough force to crack it! He is exceptionally durable, too, able to take a punch from a Parademon and survive, and was unfazed after being shot in the skull. Hell, he defeated the Joker after being stabbed by the clown! Wiz: His main weapons of choice are his wrist mounted guns that act like machine guns, and can fire various projectiles, like armour piercing rounds, rockets, and explosive bullets. These mounted guns seem to have a ridiculous amount of ammo, too, because this is DC. Boomstick: He also carries a sniper rifle, handguns, an elephant gun used to take down, well, elephants, and an assault rifle. And when he wants to blow shit up, he has an RPG and attachable rockets able to destroy buildings. Wiz: He's an ex-soldier and is an expert with many types of weapons and is skilled with espionage and stealth and extremely adaptable to situations on the battlefield Boomstick: He's extremely cunning and is knowledgeable in pressure points and can keep his cool in intense situations and take advantage of any weaknesses of his enemies and beat them Wiz: Floyd is also skilled in hand to hand combat, being trained by David Cain, one of the deadliest assassins in the DC universe, and isable to stand his ground against the Joker and even Batman Boomstick: He wears his body armour which allows him to take severe punishment like bullets and explosions, and still keep fighting. He can even tank hits from the Green Lantern! It's also able to protect him from electrocution, which is useful in a pinch. Wiz: His helmet is tough enough to stop bullets, and he has night vision, infrared binoculars, and sensors. They can also help Floyd lock onto his targets and shoot them with almost pinpoint accuracy. Boomstick: Talking about not missing with guns, Floyd has incredible accuracy and shooting skills even without his helmet. He can pull off two head shots while rolling out of a plane, take down a helicopter in a single shot, shoot a Black Lantern in the head right after getting up from a siesta, and shoot down three of Green Arrow's arrows at the same time. If we calculate the distance and Deadshot's bullet speed versus the arrows, he had to have shot down all three arrows in about 0.07 seconds! That's more that three times faster than the average human's reflexes. Wiz: He can throw knives and paperclips with deadly effect, as well as shoot an apple off of Captain Boomerang's head with a crossbow while blindfolded. He has matched Green Arrow in a game of darts and is able to have his bullets bounce off walls before hitting enemies and incapacitating them. Boomstick: But this marksman's more than sunshine and rainbows. Wiz: If his opponent is fit enough they can dodge his bullets, which annoys Deadshot a lot more than it should. Floyd is also extremely reckless when it comes to finishing a fight with a opponent, and is willing to seriously injure himself to defeat them, which can lead to him being beaten, for he has not been one to retreat. Boomstick: But with his amazing marksmanship you do not want to mess with This Marksman! ' Deadshot : ''Let me tell you something about me. Life is the most valuable thing we have, right? When you take a life, that should mean something, right? When I killed my brother, I felt nothing. No guilt, no remorse -- nothing. And he was the one person in this world I ever gave two damns about. They lied to me -- about the importance of life. The only life anybody really cares about is their own, and I don't even care about that. You understand? I'm just killing time, waiting to die. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set, let's end this once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! In Gotham City, Bruce Wayne was entering the Town Hall, surrounded by the press. He was ready to give a talk to the people, and he wanted it to be over quickly, as he needed to start his patrol as the famous Batman. Bruce walked to the other end of the hall, cameras flashing before finally getting atop his pedestal However, secretly, above Bruce on an upper floor giving way to the lower floor, the assassin Deadshot prepared his rifle and took his place aiming for his target. No one could stop him now. Suddenly, he heard the loading of another rifle next to him. Bullseye also prepared his rifle, unknowingly in the same area as Deadshot. They both fired, and the bullets bounced off of each other in mid-air, consequently missing their target. The paparazzi and the civilian crowd dispersed at the sound of the gunshots. The two marksmen point their rifles at each other. Fight! Bullseye fired his rifle towards Deadshot, who in turn, shot back. Both of them barely dodged each other's shots. They fired several times more, and scrambled to reload their guns. Deadshot fired, and his bullets hit the wall next to Bullseye bouncing off and hitting Bullseye in the side. Bullseye then shot a chandelier above Deadshot the glass Crashing next to Deadshot, distracting him Police began to try to pursue the two. Bullseye ran to the stairs, going onto the roof, and Deadshot soon followed and caught up with Bullseye as they ran across the top of the roof. Deadshot: (on the verge of tears) Hey! You you cost me my shot at getting a million dollars! Your gonna pay for that! I have a daughter at home! We were going to live a great life, no stress, no worry... Bullseye: Ha! I'm gonna get paid twice that amount once I deal with you! Bullseye punched Deadshot in the neck, and Deadshot headbutted Bullseye. Being stunned by the impact of hitting Bullseye's thick skull Deadshot kicked at Bullseye who did the same, and they started hitting each other with a variety of kicks and punches. Deadshot, slowly being worn down by the blows, kneed Bullseye in the stomach, knocking him back. Bullseye flipped over, throwing three playing cards at Deadshot, who shot at them with his handgun. Bullseye then fired with a pistol a shot, one hitting Floyd in the shoulder. Firing at Bullseye with with his wrist mount gun, Dead shot jumped towards the mercenary. Bullseye tried to outrun the bullets, but was hit in the chest. However, the bullet soon fell out his thick bones, protecting Bullseye. Deadshot stared in shock, and fired again. Bullseye did not have to move to dodge this one, and was about to taunt when he realized he shot a pipe behind him. Deadshot: You're skilled, but I never miss a shot. The pipe bursts water, hitting Bullseye in the face. However, as he fell down, he grabbed a piece of wood and threw at Floyd, who dodged, but a splinter embedded itself into Deadshot's armour, causing minor bleeding below his chest. Deadshot fired a volley of bullets, but Bullseye threw some Shurikens at them, knocking away Deadshot's bullets, and kicked Deadshot in the gut, then knocked him from underneath his legs with a sweep. Deadshot fired an explosive bullet, momentarily distracting Bullseye, for it exploded near his face Bullseye looked around and saw Deadshot on another building, running away. Bullseye grabbed his sniper rifle, and turned around to see Deadshot had vanished. Bullseye looked around, going to the edge of the rooftop. Bullseye: Where is that phony... I'll end him quickly...Gah! A bullet suddenly hit Bullseye in the head, but he stumbled back and recovered. Deadshot, on a skyscraper 300 feet away, looked on in surprise. Deadshot: How did that not work? Thick-skulled man. Bullseye leapt from building to building, throwing playing cards to counter Deadshot's bullets. Leaping into the skyscraper, Deadshot went back shooting at Bullseye with his handgun. Bullseye ducked behind some tables. Doing the same, Deadshot aimed for a wooden beam above Bullseye, however a bullet knocked his rifle out of his hand and hit his side. Deadshot fired another volley of explosive bullets, causing the beam to fall onto Bullseye. Bullseye leaped towards Deadshot, slamming him in the gut with the beam. Deadshot grabbed his elephant gun and shot Bullseye through the wooden beam, splitting it in two and hitting him just below the shoulders. Bullseye winced in anger and ran into an elevator. The doors began to close, but at the last moment, Deadshot's grappling hooks caught inside the door. Floyd dropped his elephant gun as the elevator rose, and Deadshot opened the doors, punching Bullseye in the gut Deadshot raised his fist on Bullseye's injured shoulder. Bullseye yelled, karate chopping Deadshot's neck, while Deadshot fired with wrist mounted guns. Bullseye managed to smack the guns out of his way, making them shoot at the elevator door. Bullseye pulled out a sai and raised it to Deadshot, who grabbed Bullseye's arm trying to stop the blade but diverts the blade from his heart and is stabbed in the lower part of his chest The elevator stops, and Bullseye kicks Deadshot out of the elevator. Bullseye: You can't match my skill! Deadshot looks around desperately and fires an explosive bullet at the ceiling above, hitting it and causing rubble to fall on Bullseye. Deadshot leapt out of the building onto a construction site. The roof he was on was surrounded by several metal beams. Bullseye jumped out of the building, guns blazing. Deadshot ran, but was hit in the side by a bullet. He returned fire with his wrist guns. Lester seemingly danced around, flipping over the barrage of bullets flying towards him, and throwing several playing cards to intercept the bullets, one hitting Deadshot in his arm. Bullseye kicked him in the face. Deadshot stumbled back, throwing a crate at Bullseye, who shattered it with his head, and began throwing pieces of wood at Deadshot. He was alarmed at the eminent pain in his side leg and upper chest pieces, for pieces of wood were stuck in his suit, though it had blocked most of the damage from the attack. Deadshot: Urghh... Not bad, for a guy with a giant target on his head! Bullseye threw a paperclip into one of the wrist mounted guns, causing it to jam. Deadshot pulled out his handgun, shooting Bullseye in the gut. Bullseye pulled out his sai and tried to stab Deadshot, who grabbed it, threw it off the building, and threw a paper clip into Bullseye's arm. Deadshot fired several times again, grabbing a machine gun. Several bullets hit Bullseye in the chest, though they fell out. Deadshot leapt to the top of the Metal bar with his RPG firing at Bullseye not directly hitting him but damaging him severly Deadshot grabbed two rockets firing them towards Bullseye who flipped over them the rockets hitting an abandoned building causing it to topple onto the construction site Deadshot run as the two buildings colliding caused the construction site to begin to collapse Deadshot looked around, however, Bullseye soon threw several pieces of rock and glass into Deadshot, who in turn shot Bullseye in the gut with his other handgun. Bullseye looked around to the edge of the construction site and leaped off of it, grabbing a car and driving off. Deadshot assessed his wounds. He was badly injured, but still jumped off the building, onto another passing car. Bullseye: Persisent people, aren't we? Hahahahaha! Bullseye grabbed his pistol and climbed on top of his car. Deadshot shot at Bullseye with his assault rifle. Bullseye dodged the attacks. The two cars neared, and Deadshot leapt on to Bullseye's car, only to be met with a punch. Deadshot hun from the moving car as Bullseye pointed his rifle at Deadshot's neck. Bullseye: You were just a waste of my time. Now die! Deadshot: Not me! Deadshot shot Bullseye with his remaining wrist gun, and made Bullseye drop his assault rifle. The two exchanged blows. Moving onto the front of the car, Deadshot leapt off onto another car, shooting Bullseye in the neck with his sniper rifle and sending him flying off his car several feet away. The car sloped and went crashing into Bullseye mid-air, hitting Bullseye in the gut. Both the car and Bullseye hit a wall. The car exploded, and Bullseye's body bled heavily. Deadshot walked over to the body. Deadshot: I never miss. K.O! Results Boomstick: Ouch! That was extreme! ''' Wiz: The two were extremley matched in combat making this an extremely close fight however Deadshot takes this quite handily in terms of physical strength Bullseye may have an edge but Deadshot isn't that far behind he's thrown people with the force to crack for crying out loud '''Boomstick: In terms of speed, they're basically equal, though Deadshot takes the category due to his insane three-arrow feat against Green Arrow Wiz: Durability-wise, Deadshot definitely takes it. He's taken hits from a Parademon and Green Lantern, and has been able to defeat the Joker after being stabbed several times by him. Joker even complimented him in his endurance, saying that he was one of the toughest foes he's faced after Batman. Boomstick: But Wiz, Bullseye's bones are laced in Adamantium which makes him like Wolverine so, shouldn't he be, like, super OP? Wiz: Actually, while Bullseye's bones were extremely tough, he lacks a healing factor, so he can still be killed by bleeding out. Deadshot has fought foes who are resistant to bullets by shooting his foe in their eyes or mouth and blasting the enemy away with his rockets. Bullseye is just an easier version of that enemy. Boomstick: Now we come to the deciding factor: Marksmanship and skill. while Bullseye is extremely skilled in shooting and throwing projectiles, Deadshot is literally the best marksman in his league, on par and maybe surpassing Deathstroke. He has pulled off some insane shots in the middle of his fights that outclass anything that Bullseye has ever done. Wiz: While Bullseye's ability to use anything as weapon was utterly deadly, Deadshot's armour could take the abuse of anything Bullseye could throw at it. Plus Bullseye prefers to study his opponent before fighting them, which he wasn't able to do this time, and therefore he didn't know how to effectively keep up with Deadshot. Boomstick: Looks like Bullseye just didn't have enough drive. Wiz: The Winner is Deadshot. How many stars would you rate this battle (Bullseye VS Deadshot)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star |-| SoMaShadow = Deadshot vs Bullseye is an episode of SoMaShadow's Death Battles. It features Deadshot from DC Comics and Bullseye from Marvel Comics. Description DC vs Marvel! Mysterious and hired to kill, they are lethal. These two masked mercenaries have their own goals, but which target will be eliminated? Interlude Wiz: The life of a mercenary is never easy. They must be quick, lethal and efficient. Boomstick: But if you want to stay in the profession, you've got to be the best of the best. Wiz: Like Deadshot, the man who never misses. Boomstick:'' ''And Bullseye, the mercenary of mystery. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Deadshot Bullseye DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:SoMaShadow Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles